Twilight Role Play
by TwilightVolturi8
Summary: Hi I just open a forum for role play and in this role play we have slash characters and Fem-slash and vampires can have kids. I just want to see anyone wishes to join. Thank you if you do just review or PM me.


Hi everyone I just open a Role Play and I just want to see if any is interested in joining if you do please review or PM thank you here's some background one the plot the role play has.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen: leader and father of the Cullen family, in this role play his mate is Aro Volturi. And also with some miracle biological father of Jane and Alec Volturi. His three secrets are out which are, he was a king of England from the age of 8 because his grandfather made him seeing he was the heir to the throne and king the moment born was born because his mother died in child labor. Second he has gifts, 328 of them but only because of his three original gifts which are a physical shield with a mirror to send some else's gift back at them, to touch some one have their gift without losing it or stealing it and to be able to give someone esle a gift for a few mintues, hours or days. Third, his true love which is Aro.

Esme Cullen: she still the mother of the Cullen kids and is okay with her former mate being with Aro seeing that they have loved each other for a long time. Plus if he hadn't she wouldn't have found some else to be her mate, Marcus Volturi is that some one. Is currently planning her wedding with Alice and Rosalie and Bella.

Rosalie Cullen: is still mates with Emmett, she is happy for adopted father and her sister in law to have what she always wanted but deep inside she hurting because she can't have that.

Emmett Cullen: comforts Rosalie as best as he can, knows that she hurts but tries his best to understand her. Is a loving older brother to his adopted father's children. Is best friends with Felix, some times they get in trouble for rough housing where they shouldn't.

Alice Cullen: does a lot of shopping now that her family has extended. She was so shock of how the Volturi dressed but quickly changed it. The brothers and the guard all learn that they can't say no to Alice so they let her buy them clothes. Also the one who suggested that everyone in the guard and royal family have a cell phone. Loves shopping for her niece Nessie and little sister Jane.

Jasper Cullen: goes with Alice on her shopping trips, is still a little nervous that his family has extended to not just the Volturi but the Quileute packs and a neighboring trib thanks to imprints that happened.

Edward Cullen: Happy that his no longer the baby of the family, was shocked to find out all his adpoted father's secrets but is now over it and living happily with Bella and Nessie.

Bella Cullen: is happy that they no longer need to worry about the Volturi because they're family now. Was surprise that Carlisle secrets because she suspected such things when she was human. Happy that because of her father marring Sue she can tell him the truth and Aro agreed that because of the alliance they now have with the pack, Charlie is both family and now belongs to the supernatural world. Happy to be living with Edward and Nessie, still bitter about Jacob's imprint on Nessie but slowly excepting it.

Renesmee Cullen: Is happy with living with her parents and playing with Jacob. Confused when her Grandfather married Aro and her grandmother was okay with it but decided it was grown up stuff and she'll try to understand when she's older. She made friends with Jane and Alec who are also imprints Quileute wolves.

Aro Volturi-Cullen: Is one of the leaders of the Volturi, mother of Jane and Alec he gave birth to them so makes him the mother. He kept the secret from Carlisle about his biological children until the meet at the field in Breaking Dawn at the end the children were scared and came running him yelling mommy which lead to the secret to come out. Now the vampire world knows he gave birth and his married to Carlisle and that they are the royal family for the vampires. Carlisle was a king and he himself was a prince of the Spartans all those years ago.

Marcus Volturi: Is happy that his brother is finally with his true love and also meet another person who is helping to heal the spot the Didyme left when she died. He is happy to have so many nieces and nephews and to be able to love Esme.

Caius Volturi: Is happy on the inside but outside he still his same old personality. He knows that they need to be a little more merciful but doesn't really understand why. Athenodora his mate his what keeps him in line and even though he may not show it the other Cullen kids he does have a spot for them now that they're his nieces and nephews.

Athenodora Volturi: Is happy that her brothers Aro and Marcus are happy now, she herself loves all of Carlisle children as her nieces and nephews. She was the one who stayed by Aro side when he was pregnant with Jane and Alec.

Sulpicia Volturi: She was formily Aro's mate but meet David and she fell in love after all Aro choose her to be his mate but not for love. At one point they did love each other but she found her true mate in David and now travels with him and currently living in Wales with David. She visits often and she knew Aro's secert and kept and is happy that her former husband loves her as a sister.

David: Had visited the Volturi to learn from them but had fallen in love with Sulpicia, at first he didn't show anything and kept his feelings hidden but Marcus felt the bond and Aro found out and told him that he was allowed to court Sulpicia because the past centuries they have emitted they only love each other as siblings do. Currently lives in Wales with his mate Sulpicia and he also knew about Aro's secret and kept it, enjoying visiting them and the twins call him uncle.

Jane Volturi-Cullen: She does not want to change her last name because she does not know her father long enough for that also Volturi has been her last name since she was born. She loves to play games with Alec and Renesmee, she was imprinted on by Paul. ( Paul did not imprint one Rachel on this one Role Play because I thought he need a girl who can put him in his place and a vampire to make him understand why Jacob is living with the Cullens) Even though she loves him right now as a friend when he's rude to someone she use her gift on him. She enjoys when she does get to see vampires who break the law get punished and she enjoys it when her mother let's her use her gift on them.

Alec Volturi-Cullen: He doesn't really care but goes along with his sister on his last name. He enjoys playing with Jane and Renesemee but he enjoys the fact that he has brothers to play with now. He doesn't use his gift often but he does when he feels threaten or when someone threatens his mother or sister. He secret loves it when he and his sister team up and he stops someone with his gift and she use hers on them. He feels along with his sister as the heirs to the Volturi that they should help punish those who break the law. His imprint is Embry.

Jacob Black: Is happy that he is not the only wolf with a imprint who is something to do with a Vampire. Spends his time with Renesmee. Is the one of the people who agree that an alliance with the Cullens and Volturi seeing that so many wolves had imprinted on them.

Paul: Is the imprint of Jane and is learning that when he does something she doesn't like, he will pay for it. Learn to control his temper because of that. He agree with alliance between them and the Vampires purely because of his bond with Jane. Is still in Sam's pack because Jacob said if anyone can take Sam on its him.

Embry: Has left Sam's pack and in now in Jacob's, is imprint to Alec and now truly believes in irony. He used to tease Bella about loving a vampire and now his soul mate is one.

Quil: Joined Jacob's pack so he can be with his friends.

Leah: Is happy to get away from Sam and is hoping she'll have an imprint soon so she can get away from him.

Seth: Is happy for everyone and also agree to the alliance because he enjoys the friendship he has with Edward and Bella. He has imprinted on Ethan a Volturi Guard. He is happy with his imprint especial since his imprint is a shape-shifter like him only more powerful and can turn into anything.

Ethan Volturi: is the imprint of Seth, he a calm playful person and loves shape-shifting into a white wolf the size of Seth to do patrols together or just go for run together. He is very loyal to the Volturi and has been with then since they started and enjoys being Marcus' personal guard. He was turned at the age of 15 but is really mature and rarely acts his physical age.

Julius Volturi: He's the newest member of the Volturi only being with them for 50 years but is very loyal. He is a very powerful illusionist, his illusion are so real you can be living in one and never know, his gift is the only mental gift that can go through Bella's shield. He is an imprint of the neighboring village of the Quilete trib Alpha name Jason.

Jason Bright: He is the Alpha of the neighboring village of the Qulitete trib and imprinted on Julius therefor making an alliance between his trib and the Quiltete's and the vampires.


End file.
